


Old Wounds (Male! FriskxSans Fanfiction)

by Qrow_is_Bae



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Amusement Parks, Butterscotch Cinnamon pie, Drunkenness, F/F, Feels, Fluff, Frans - Freeform, M/M, Other, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Trust Issues, idk - Freeform, mentions of bullying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:17:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qrow_is_Bae/pseuds/Qrow_is_Bae
Summary: Frisk has lived his entire life being bullied, tormented, and beaten. Never having had a single true friend to call upon. He started out life in an orphanage, where the kids harassed him, kicked dirt in his face, eventually he was adopted by a loving family, placed in a real school, and thought everything would be okay. But the suffering only got worse. Being betrayed one last time in college left him unable to trust anyone, he keeps his new 'friends', that he met in junior year of college, at arms length. Can they convince him that not everyone in the world is heartless?This story is about Frisk's journey towards learning how to trust others and form meaningful relationships.Important to note-Everyone is human-Toriel and Asgore are still married





	Old Wounds (Male! FriskxSans Fanfiction)

I pull a light blue oversized sweater over my head that straightens out to reveal a wide purple stripe running across my abdomen. Looking in the mirror, my lips lift slightly at the corners and my hazel eyes twinkle contently at the outfit I had created to go out in. Underneath the sweater, I'm wearing short brown shorts, and on my feet are my favorite pair of brown leather combat boots, and finally, my brown hair is pulled back in a high ponytail. It's simple and comfortable.

About to head downstairs to say goodbye to my parents, I hear a quiet knock on the bedroom door. Turning around, my older brother Asriel comes into view. Asriel is two years older than me, but he acts like a clingy 10-year-old towards me. He always has. I notice his silky platinum blonde hair fall ending at the middle of his waist framing Asriel's face that threatened his infamous puppy dog pout. I know what he wants and I put a hand up in front of him to halt my brother who had started opening his mouth to say something, cutting him off to say what I wanted instead. "No, I'm not staying home to entertain you, and no, you can't come with me. Go back to your room and go hang out with your girlfriend or something Azzy." My words sounded rehearsed like I had said it a million times already, which I have. But Asriel just had to try anyway.

"Please Frisk, Leah and I broke up today, and I'm so sad and in need of my brother's loving comfort and support." Asriel pleaded with me, but it was so fake that I just rolled my eyes.

"Well you don't seem that sad about it, and this seems like a good opportunity to get another girlfriend and then break-up in a week because "It just doesn't feel right anymore", or you know you could call up one of your numerous friends from university." Despite the incoming retaliation from Asriel, I just push past him and walk casually down the stairs, "You're not coming with me, end of story." And that was that.

As I walked downstairs, I was met with the warm smile of my adoptive mother, Toriel. She always smelled of butterscotch-cinnamon pie and the golden flowers that she tended in the back garden. A loving and caring woman, she was one of the few people I knew that I trusted enough to form a meaningful relationship with. Having said that, I welcomed Toriel's hug, the nice aroma swirl around me peacefully. Pulling away, Mom lovingly speaks to me,

"You look so adorable Frisk, are you ready to head out?" I nodded, the smell lingering. "I made some pie to bring to your friends." Of course, she did. I can't tell her that where he's going isn't appropriate for bringing your own food.

"Mom, you know how much I love your pie, but it would be hard to bring on my motorcycle you know?" She looked a little disappointed at me as I thought I can't let her know I'm going to a bar on the opposite side of town. She would freak out.

"Are you sure honey? I can pack it up for you." I lowered my head.

"I'm sure mom," I say quick goodbyes and reluctantly walks away from the smell of security.

Opening the front door, cool Fall air fills the surrounding area. Instinctively breathing in the crisp wind invigorates me and shut the door behind me. In the garage sits my motorcycle, a black Suzuki V-Strom 650, to be more specific. Seeing it reminds me of the hard work I put into saving up for this thing, I even stopped hanging out with friends so I wouldn't spend any money on drinks or entertainment. I got a lot of grief for that. Though, it was probably for the best that I didn't stick with them, they seemed almost happy not to have me around as they scurried off to the movie theatre or the mall. I shake those thoughts out of my head, I only want to remember the good part of earning this. I eagerly reach out to get on the bike and the cold handles send a slight chill through my body, but the good kind, the kind of chill that just reminds you that you're still alive. And putting on that helmet never made me feel so stimulated.

I let the threatening smirk cross my face, it's been too long since my last ride. "Time to rock and roll baby." The engine roars to life and I start fast, despite being on a small quiet road. Although I've lived here for years now, the view is still just as beautiful, so I make a point of taking the scenic route. Or more specifically, Sunnyside Park, it's my favorite place to go in all of Lewiston, rather, my favorite place to go in the state of Maine. The trees always look the best in Fall, the bright crimson exploding with passion, and the golden leaves that are scattered in the wind. If I didn't promise to meet my friends at the bar, I definitely would have stayed here to admire it. Slight disappointment fills my head when the park passes my field of vision, replaced by the familiar sight of a standard city; High buildings that give off the feeling of towering over you, threatening to cave in and take you down with them. The city has always been too busy for me, but that bar, that bar had a whole new feel to it. Walking through the door was like what I imagine walking through the wardrobe to Narnia must've felt like. Outside was cold, like the air itself had the feeling of indifference, but inside was the feeling of a lit fireplace filling a room with a warm glow, the feel of a secure hug from a loved one after a hard, anxiety-inducing journey. It was home away from home, and I couldn't be smiling any brighter as I pulled into the parking lot. My fingers, pink from the wind, reach out and grab the dull brass handle and push open the heavy wooden door, slightly stuck from the door being a little wider at the bottom, Greg, the owner of the bar, keeps saying that he'll fix it, but its been like that for the last few years. A chuckle escapes my mouth as muddled voices chat, though quiet, compared to my friends anyway. Not only did we make up most of the noise anyway, but we also usually make up most of the patrons. They all sat on old looking barstools with worn black cushions, chatting with each other, giving the bartender and owner, Greg, a hard time, like usual. Which always broke up when I walked through the door, being the last to arrive as always. Sans, sat on the end, he was strikingly pale, blue eyes and dark blue dyed hair slicked back, Papyrus sat next to him. Papyrus is Sans' brother, who was equally pale, but had blonde hair that he let loose, and hazel eyes, like mine, but with a hint of orange. And unlike Sans, who was a few inches shorter than me, Papyrus towered over the whole group substantially. Papyrus was just the biggest goofball in the whole world and didn't have the ability to dislike anybody, no matter how bad they were to him. Sitting on Papyrus' lap, sat Mettaton, Papyrus' almost annoyingly flamboyant and affectionate genderqueer romantic partner. Mettaton has a mop of black hair, and always wears a pink tank top and black leggings, but because it's Fall, they have on a fashion-forward pink coat on as well. The last two in the group were Alphys and Undyne. Alphys was pretty short, maybe 4'10'', large round glasses, and a total nerd, in both meanings. Obsessed with anime, Quantum Physics major, also highly versed in medical science, and last but not least, an introvert. Undyne, her girlfriend, is a master of all things sports, including martial art. A bit aggressive and overbearing, but has a heart of gold at her core, she's also always the one that questions how I'm able to wear shorts when it's so cold out, and I always responded with a shrug and say 'I dunno'. Once I came in, either Papyrus moved over and I sat between him and Sans, or we moved to a round table so we could all hear each other when the bar happened to have a few more customers than usual. It was always the same when the night started, I don't mind though, the routine provides a sense of reality. After a few drinks, however, the night always changed. Some nights, we would hear the latest drama about Mettaton and her drama class, some nights, it was encouragement for the shy couple comprised of Undyne and Alphys. Tonight, was a little strange, Sans got drunk, like, hella drunk, which in itself wouldn't have been that weird, but...

"You have no idea Frisk, or any of you! N-no idea what it's like to be here with you guys." In Sans' drunken state, his words were slurred, kinda of like his lips were too heavy for him to control, "I go through so much, and you guys, you guys make it so much better... Frisk, you do so much for us but you always feel so distant." I tense up, not only because I've been singled out, but also because he nearly trips trying to get off the stool to give me a messy hug. An action I am not used to from anyone except family. I don't even remember the last time I hugged a friend. It could've been years for all I know. Yet here he was, drunk, barely able to support himself, hugging me..... Not letting go. I don't hug back, I don't think I should. "You can't e-even hug me back, you hurt me, Frisk." Sans is starting to whine like he's about to cry. This still ongoing hug is starting to make me very uncomfortable, and the devious smiles I'm getting from Mettaton and Alphys don't help. Time to engage Papyrus.

"Alright, Papyrus, I think it's time you take Sans home. He's hammered and he's going to need help walking." I look down at the pitiful Sans, "I'm sorry, but you're drunk, maybe we can talk another time." Probably not, I don't trust any of you enough to get much closer. Sans starts to pout at my words and at Papyrus who is pulling him off me. Thank you, Papyrus. I'm always amazed by how strong Papyrus is, despite how lanky he is, Papyrus carries Sans under his arm like he was nothing but an empty cardboard box. Even Sans's protest could not weaken his grip.

"Come, brother, it is time to take you home." I sigh a breath of relief once they reach the door, but I celebrated too soon.

"Frisk! You gotta stop shutting us out! You have to at least let me in. I care about you!" Sans yelled at me from across the bar, and I think he wanted to say something else too, but the door shut behind them, and he was cut off. He sounded angry, but there was a twinge of disappointment as well, it felt like I was swallowing rusty nails. That has never happened before, and this new felt sensation leaves me visibly dumbfounded. I have no idea why that happened. Was it because he said that he cared about me? That can't be it, everyone says that. Everyone says that they care, but then they just leave me anyway, and I'm left to wallow by myself, but this guilty feeling in my gut never happened. Why? I don't understand.

"Frisk darling? Frisk? Earth to Frisk, please come in!" My attention is slowly brought back to reality as my name is called, but I snap back once Mettaton yells at me. "Frisk, darling, what's wrong? You've been standing there dumbfounded for like, a while now." Oh, did I look that stupid?

"It's nothing M, just didn't expect to be yelled at?" Although I didn't mean it, my sentence ended like a question, I was never very good at lying. I don't even know why I tried, Mettaton is just staring at me with a look that says, Darling you can't lie to me, don't even try it, honey.

"Sweetie, honey, darling, sugar, You. Can't. Lie. To. Me. Understand?" This was not a question, it was an order, so I simply nodded, knowing that there was no way out of this. Obviously, pleased with my cooperation, they smile broadly, "Good darling, sit, let's have a chat, just the four of us. Heart to heart." I do, as they say, protesting won't get me anywhere, I found that out the hard way last time I opposed one of their 'Heart to heart' chats. "While I agree that it was not very considerate of Sans to single you out like that, he does have a point." In my discomfort, I look to Alphys and Undyne, but the pair seem to be in agreement, so I guess it's finally time. Though, I'm still going to play dumb for at least another 30 seconds.

"What do you mean M? A point about what?" I question them in an innocent voice, like a child. I receive a sigh in return.

"You know what I mean Frisk, we've known each other for a few years now, you've known all of us for a few years now. I know that we were friends for a long time before you entered the group, which can sometimes make it hard to get close, but it sometimes feels like you're purposely staying at a distance," I lower my head, confirming their accusation, "Even though we care about you a lot now. We want to know why." I stay silent, I don't want to say anything, there's nothing I can say that would explain my behavior without giving everything away. "Frisk." Their voice quiets, it's almost a whisper now as they take my hand in theirs.

"W-we don't want t-to push you or an-anything." Alphys stammers, she always does that when she's nervous, but, she's always nervous. "Y-you can t-trust us, Frisk." Maybe I should tell them. They haven't shown any of the warning signs so far. I shouldn't, maybe that knowledge will be what drives them away, after all, I'm just a useless nobody. Confusion builds in my head, it hurts like small razor blades are cutting at my stomach. Then, my eyes start to sting, and my vision is blurred. Everything looks like I'm seeing is through a piece of broken glass. I realize that unwelcome tears are starting to form, so I lower my head even further, to hide my shame and embarrassment. I try to choke something out.

"I-I... I can't" but its stuck in my throat, a knotted lump of guilt, making it harder to breathe. The stinging grows, I feel something hot drip down my cheek, feeling as though it was burning me, the tears have started falling. As I stare hopelessly at the clear drops that fall on my thighs one by one until one falls on the hand that's holding onto me. I feel Mettaton flinch, and pull away. This is it, Mettaton is abandoning me, like everyone else. There is a long pause, but Mettaton hasn't moved their feet, then I feel soft but reassuring pressure on my back, it's warm. It takes me until Mettaton rests their forehead on my shoulder to realize that the feeling wasn't just in my head. I'm receiving another hug. But this one feels different than Sans', it feels more like one of my mom's hugs, supportive and patient. It held a purpose, unlike the sloppy cling of a drunk. I'm about to speak, but I shut my mouth at the sensation of another body, I recognize it as Alphys, short and heavy set, and then another, that I can only assume is Undyne. I don't know what to do, they stay this way for a minute or two, but by the time I start to feel comfortable, the warmth leaves, and I'm surprised when I find myself missing the contact.

"Frisk." Mettaton breaks the silence, probably because Undyne is not used to getting emotional, and Alphys is just not assertive enough, "What's going on darling? You can tell us, you can trust us." Trust. That thing I haven't given to anyone in years. "Please, Frisk, tell us what's wrong when you're ready." I gulp audibly, the knot in my throat has only grown.

"I don't know if I can," I speak in a whisper, in a futile attempt to cover the shakiness in my voice.

"Can't what, Frisk? Tell us? Or trust us?" Mettaton tries to sound calm, but panic starts to seep through. I shake my head in response to Mettaton. "Then what can't you do?" I breathe in deeply, and out slowly, making sure to pay attention to the rise and fall of my chest, it was something my mother told me to do in the event of a panic attack. I breathe in and out again.

"I can't...:" Mettaton leans forward to hear me better, and to indicate that I have their full attention. "I can't go through this again." I barely managed to get the last word out before it feels like my throat is tightening, and the dam breaks. "I can't go through this again! Not again" Choked sobs fill my ears, "I can't get any closer to you without creating the risk that I'll break if you leave me." I shoot up out of the stool, the force causing it to fall behind me, making a loud and blunt thud. Looking at Mettaton dead in the eyes, my face is burning, my nails are digging into my palms making little half-moon indents. "You can't possibly understand what I've been through because if you did, you would know why I feel like I can't trust any of you!" As I get angrier, my blood boils and my breathing gets ragged. "I can't let this happen again!" my sudden outburst of energy is replaced by a wave of fatigue, so much so that I have to grab onto the counter of the bar to stop myself from falling. Energy gone, my voice is quiet, "Please... Please, can you just forget what happened tonight?" I breathe, in and out. They all just sit there, wide-eyed and frozen, they don't know what to say, they're too afraid of upsetting me further, but once again Mettaton breaks the silence first. They sound terrified, not of me, but for me.

"Frisk, you're right, we probably don't understand, but we want to try. That's what friends do. You've always been there to give us someone to talk to, but you never let us return the favor!" Saying it out loud must have done something to Mettaton because that last line sounded furious. "Everyone goes through things in life that change them, that make them afraid. Things that they don't want to share with others because they are worried about being a nuisance. It's one thing if it blows over quickly, but this sounds like this has been affecting you for a long time! Whatever it is, it's hurting you." I feel my heart pounding against my chest, I want so badly to tell them, but these... Memories are holding me down, like weighted chains in a tank of water. I feel suffocated. "You know what, Frisk? I'm glad Sans brought it, even if he only let it slip because he was drunk. Because of him, we are finally talking about it. But there's another thing, I'm glad you kept yourself together until he left." That's something I wasn't expecting to hear. Why would it matter?

"What do you mean." I almost regret asking.

"What I mean is, while we all care about you, and would do anything for you, Sans cares about you the most out of all of us! I have no idea how he would react to this conversation, I don't want to see him hurt either." Mettaton is standing now, eye to eye like it's a standoff.

"Why would that hurt him? And what do you mean, 'he cares about me the most'?" I'm so annoyed that I spit the words at Mettaton like it was the worst insult I've ever said. Mettaton acts like it was as well, taken aback.

"Don't tell me you don't realize it, Frisk. It's so obvious."

"What is, just get it out will you?" Mettaton looks totally defeated as they threw their hands in the air.

"I can't believe this! All this time, I thought you just weren't interested, but you didn't even realize." This is the angriest I've ever seen Mettaton get about anything. "And I'm not going to tell you either, You need to figure it out on your own." A heavy sigh escapes their lips, allowing all the anger in their voice to slip away and fade, "Maybe you should just go home Frisk. Just please, at least think about all we've said to you, try to believe that we really do care about." Without saying a word, I pick up the stool and walk towards the door, I can feel all three pairs of eyes digging into my back the entire way out. I feel terrible about what I've said tonight. Closing that door behind feels like I've left of a piece of me back inside, but there's no way I'm going back inside to get it.

Mettaton told me to go home, but I definitely need some time to calm down so that I don't get bombarded with worried looks and comments from my family. I love them, but that's the last thing I need right now, so I take a break at Sunnyside park instead. Motorcycle chained up in the parking lot, I find a nice patch of grass to sit in, letting out a heavy sigh when I meet the ground. How could everything have gone so wrong? Things were going so well, You fucking idiot! I can't help but think back to my time in the orphanage all those years ago. All those terrible memories. 

Every time I'm forced to recall these nightmares of a childhood, the scar on my cheek starts to sting, and the scar on my back becomes uncomfortable noticeable. I lift up my hand and place delicate fingers on the rough, discolored scar. That smooth line of depressed skin on my cheekbone, that constantly reminds me of everything I'm afraid of. I can't sit here any longer, I came here to clear my mind, but instead, I'm recalling all of my bad memories. I get up, huffing, and making my way back to the parking lot and head on my way home, not bothering with the scenery.

As I'm pulling into the driveway, I notice that the house is dark except for the living room, someone must have stayed up for me. My phone says its almost one in the morning, which is later than anyone usually waits up for me. It's probably Asriel because Mom and Dad never stay up past eleven o'clock. Cold hands fumbling the keys out of my pocket, I open the door with a mechanical click and turn the doorknob, revealing that it was indeed Asriel. He is asleep on the tan leather couch, one leg up on the back of the seat, and the other dangling above the floor. If I leave him here, he is going to wake up with terrible back, I pick him up bridal style. "Heh, light as ever, huh Azzy?" Asriel wasn't very heavy, he was tall, but very thin, and I had been going to the gym since high school, so I wouldn't be seen as the weak target. Though, I didn't want to be too buff, so I stuck to exercises that would keep me lean. But no matter how strong I had gotten, carrying a fully grown adult up a narrow staircase is no small feat. Especially when you're trying to be quiet about it. I did make it eventually, and he somehow managed to sleep all the through the entire process. "Damn Azzy, you log." Despite my sarcasm, I smile, I may not have had any real friends my entire life, but I'm still grateful to have been adopted by such a cool family. I was about to leave, to go to my room, but as I laid my hand on the cold door handle, I realized, that maybe I don't want to be alone tonight. It's been a while, but Asriel and I don't mind sharing the bed, we did it whenever we were upset about something. People think it's weird considering we are both adults, but we don't care, not when we know it can make the other person happy to have someone next to them. So, I walk back over to the bed where Asriel lies, snoring, and climb under the blankets, there was plenty of room because it was a queen sized bed. Mom decided to get us larger beds when she realized that we weren't going to stop sharing the bed anytime soon. Smiling at the thought, I get closer to Asriel and fall asleep quickly.

My vision is fuzzy when I first wake up and it takes me a minute to adjust. It takes me another minute to get over my confusion before I remember that I fell asleep in Asriel's room. I was still in the position that I fell asleep in, but all of Asriel's limbs are now clinging to me like a little kid. "Get off of me you baby, you're making me hot!" I whisper this to him quietly, but with urgency, even though I know he can't hear me. Pushing against him in an attempt to escape does nothing for me, in fact, he's holding onto me even tighter now, "I said. Get. Off!" With one swift push, I finally manage to free myself, but the extra force caused me to fall off the bed. Kind of like when you play tug of war and the other team lets go, and you were pulling so hard that the sudden release made you fall. Yeah. That. With a resounding thud and a groan, I'm free. My face shifts to total bewilderment at how this man is physically still able to be asleep after all of that. I will never understand. My thoughts are interrupted by a shout from downstairs,

"Frisk, dear, you have a visitor! Please come down as soon as you're ready." It's Mom.

"Ok Mom, I'll be down in a minute!" I yell down to her, and at this point, I'm even surprised that Asriel was still sleeping despite my yell.

"Oh, and Honey? Are you okay? I heard a loud noise coming from upstairs." Great.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Mom!" I scramble up from the floor and quickly move back to my room to change clothes. But who could possibly be visiting me, I don't think any of my friends have my address. It crosses my mind that it could be one of Asriel's ex-girlfriends, but why would they want me then? I have a strange feeling that it's someone I don't really want to see, but I can't just ignore them, and I could be wrong.

My outfit from last night is replaced by a white t-shirt, leather jacket, and jeans, pulling my hair back as I walk my way down to the living room. "Morning Mom, sorry for the noise, I fell off the bed, it was Asriel's fault, he can be such a ba-" I stare, shocked, to find Sans sitting on the couch, who turns back to look at me after being handed a cup of tea by my dad, and butterscotch cinnamon pie, that he probably didn't ask for, by my mom. How the hell, did he get my address? "H-how?"

"How did I get your address? Well you see, I've been following ya around, learning all about you. Your favorite places to visit, your favorite drinks." At this, I wipe the confusion off my face in exchange for a look of the 'Yeah right' glare. Sans laughs, "I'm just messing with you, Frisk, when we hung out a few weeks ago you got plastered and gave all of us your info." I don't remember that, and it earns me some side-eye from Mom. "This is just the first time anyone needed it for anything." I raise an eyebrow.

"Needed?"

"Yeah, needed. I need to take you out."

"Okay? Is everyone else outside or something?" It finally occurs to me that it's only Sans, no one else is here. Sans looks a little baffled at my response. And his face starts to become...Red?

"It's just me, no one else is here." He says this a little quieter. Right after he says this I hear a yelp of pain from behind me. Asriel was behind me on the stairs and had hit his head on something.

"Asriel! What the hell? When did you wake up, and why are you spying on us?" I yell at Asriel, but in a way, I also yelled at myself for not allowing me to realize that he was there. Asriel walks past me and confronts Sans, looking him up and down. Sans looks very uncomfortable, and I can't blame him, to be honest.

"Why should I let you take my little brother out on a date?" He narrows his eyes and waits for Sans to respond. But Sans looks a little frozen, so I take over.

"Azzy it's not like that, Sans is my friend." I start, "I will admit I'm surprised that it's just the two of us, but it's not like it's your business anyway."

"B-but Frisk! I can't just let you go, I don't know him, what if he's really mean to you." Asriel is pouting and whining.

"Asriel, Sans is a good person, and it is not your place to try and stop me from hanging out with my friends." I have to put my foot down, I hate doing that to him, but he leaves me no choice. "Now go eat some breakfast or something."

"Okay, I'm sorry." Asriel slumps over and walks away, but before he walks out he turns to look at Sans, points to himself, then back at him and mouths 'I'm watching you'.

"Asriel!" Azzy jumps at my voice and finishes scurrying away into the kitchen now that he hears that I'm starting to actually become mad at him. Finally alone, I can address Sans, "So, why don't you tell me where we're going while I grab some breakfast. Also, I'm sorry about Asriel, he can be really annoying sometimes."

"Sure. And don't worry about your brother, it's alright." Even if you say that it's still not okay to me. "Oh!" As we walk into the kitchen together, Sans turns to my mom, "This pie is really delicious Ms. Draynor." Mom beams, nothing makes her happier than when someone enjoys her cooking.

"I'm so glad you like it! Feel free to take another piece if you wish my dear." Mom seems pleased. "And please just call me Toriel!"

"Will do, Toriel," Sans leans into my ear and whispers, "Your mom is so cool," I whisper back,

"Yeah, I know right." I love her so much, so all I can do is agree. "But back to the matter at hand, where are we going." I quietly munch on a piece of toast and wait for an answer. At the very least, this shouldn't be boring.

"W-well, if you don't mind, I was thinking we could go to a theme park, it's about an hour away." A theme park? Wasn't expecting that.

"Sure, why not. But why is no one else coming, that sounds like something the group would like to do." Sans starts to look a little panicked again, for some reason.

"U-um, I did ask them, but uh, Mettaton and Papyrus said that they had a date today, and Undyne and Alphys are busy doing something else, but I still wanted to go, so here I am." I shrugged in response.

"Alright, I guess I didn't have anything planned for the day." I shrugged, finishing off my toast. "We can take my motorcycle. Let's head out." Now standing, with Sans following suit, we head towards the door, "Bye Mom, probably be out all day."

"Bye sweetie, have a good time." She blows me a kiss and we're out the door.

I usher Sans over to where I parked my motorcycle and put on my sunglasses, it wasn't exceptionally bright, but, "Here," I hand Sans my helmet. "I don't have an extra because I don't usually travel by motorcycle with another person." Sans hesitates to take it.

"No Frisk, you should have it, I'll be fine." He raises his hands in front of his chest, but I'm not going to be that person that doesn't give their helmet to the passenger. So I shove the helmet into his arms anyway, forcing him to take it.

"You have it, I only need the sunglasses to keep the wind out of my eyes," I say this pointing to my sunglasses, indicating that this was my plan, and I wasn't changing my mind. He reluctantly takes it and puts it on. At my small victory, I swing my leg over the bike and get it started. "Alright, hop on." In the reflection of my sunglasses, I can see him get on, but he doesn't hold on to me. "You wanna die?" I say laughing, "Come on, hold on to me." Sans does as I say, but still seems unsure, and his grip is weak. Seems talking won't make him hold on, so I start the bike, at high speed, the sudden force makes Sans jolt backward, in a moment of fear, he finally wraps his arms tightly around my waist. I can't hide my laughter, seeing his face contort into that of terror, He blushes and glares at me.

"Not cool Frisk! You could've killed me." His response only fuels my laughter.

"Sorry Sans, I can't hear you, I don't understand whining!" The first ten minutes of the ride are Sans yelling at me, to which I suddenly change the speed of the motorcycle, making him tighten his grip, which led to more yelling. After settling down, the laughter finally dies, and I can feel Sans rest his head, or rather helmet, on my back, and his arms tighten around my waist slightly, until it felt like I was getting a reassuring hug. But not for me, it felt like Sans was the one who needed it, but I have no idea why.

"Sans, we're almost there." I can see the parking lot and decide to tell Sans because I don't think he's paying any attention to the road, he's had his head to my back the entire ride. I could swear I heard him say something, but the motor is too loud and I can't hear him. "Did you say something, Sans?"

"Yeah, but it doesn't matter, I was just talking to myself." Sans shifts and is no longer leaning on me.

"You're a dreadful liar. But I won't push you if you don't want to talk about it." I say this, fully intending a jab at Mettaton. Even though he wasn't there at that point.

A lot of the rides are closed because it's the middle of Fall, and a good chunk of the rides are water themed. What is still open are a few roller coasters, the arcade, the carousel, and the Ferris wheel. "Why did you want to come now, instead of in the summer, I mean?" It is strange, that he chose today of all days.

"I don't really know myself either, I just woke up and decided that I had to do it today, or I would never build up the courage to do it ever again." His reply was quiet, as he smiled to himself.

"The courage to go to a theme park with your friends?" I question him, a little confused by his response.

"Nevermind, forget it. Let's just have a good time today." Sans walks ahead of me towards one of the roller coasters. One nice thing about it being Fall is that the lines aren't long, so it doesn't take very much time before it's our turn to ride. After about two hours, we've exhausted all of the roller coasters, twice, We decide to have some friendly competition at the arcade because Sams thinks that he can beat me. A mistake he will be sure not to make again. First up is skee ball, I'm rolling up nothing but 50's and 100's, while Sans, on the other hand, gets mostly 20's, with the occasional 50. So I obviously won. Next, we face air hockey, this match was a bit more even, whoever got to seven points first won, and we managed to get to 6 vs 6.

"I'll admit Sans, you put up a pretty good fight, but there's no way I'm going to lose!" It's in my nature to be competitive.

"No way Frisky, This game's mine!" And somehow he manages to score, winning the match. I call a rematch and the game begins again. This time I came out as the victor, but we played rematch after rematch, we couldn't beat the other more than once in a row. Our yelling brought over a small crowd that indulged in watching the drama unfold. I had won five matches, and Sans has won four. If I win the match, then I win it all, if not, then we go again. I can hear people placing small bets among friends, cheers, people trying to act like sports announcers. It's all down to this last shot.

"You! Shall! Not! Pass!" I hit the poor little plastic puck as hard as I can, everyone's eyes follow, and the world slows down into a dramatic slow-motion movie. Sans falls to his knees, people scream, I'm jumping up and down, sweating from our intense competition. I had won. I try to not act too cocky anymore and offer him a hand to get off the floor. As people groan at losing bets, and others cheering at having won them, I hear Sans say,

"You won this time, but never again. I challenge you to that shooter game over there!" Sans regained his spark. I lost mine, I suck at shooter games, all of them, arcade or otherwise.

"Nah, let's not, let's play the piano tiles instead." I'm trying my best to hide it but,

"What? Afraid you're gonna lose?" I hate him and all his smugness.

"No! In fact, let's go right now!" Why did I say that? It's hardly a minute after we start that I'm immediately killed. Sans doesn't look away from the screen before he starts making fun of me.

"What happened to all that confidence you had just seconds ago? Lost your mojo?" He's mocking me. All I can do is pout in response.

Several games pass. I win some. Sans almost wins others.

It's almost 5:30, neither of us realized how much time we had been here. I have to admit, I had a really good time today.

"Hey Sans, do you think it's about time head home?"

"There's actually one more thing that I wanted to do, now that the sun is starting to go down." Sans starts to get red in the face again, and I raise an eyebrow. "Can we go on the Ferris wheel?"

"Sure? I don't mind." It should be nice to wind down on the ferris wheel after all of the stimulation of earlier today. The line pretty short, it's gotten a lot colder, and all the parents with kids are headed home. We give the bored ticket-taker the last of our tickets and get on. Silence fill our little car as we sit across from each other, all the way until we're about three-quarters of the way up.

"The view is beautiful from up here. Don't you think so Frisk?" Looking out the window together, we don't look at each other to talk.

"Yeah, it is." The lights of all the rides are flashing, and the distant screaming of happy children can barely be heard. Sans mumbles something that I can't quite hear. "Did you say something?"

"I said, 'It is like that.'" Sans turns to look at me, and I do the same.

"What's like that?" I am very confused, Sans has been acting a little weird all day.

"This morning, your brother was right, I was asking you on a date. That's why no one else is here. I'm sorry I lied to you."

"Oh." I don't know what to say. "I... I've never been asked out before, I don't know what to do." The atmosphere is so heavy.

"R-really, but why? You're so handsome and nice to everyone." Sans blushes hard, now realizing what he just said. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to..." The scar on my face starts to sting, and I raise a hand to it. "Okay, so let me start over... Frisk, will you go out with me?" Sans is shaking, I can see him gripping his pant legs in an attempt to still his hands.

"Sans... I don't think I can."

"Why?"

"Don't get me wrong, I think you're a great person, but," Saying these words, I feel little pinpricks at the corners of my eyes. "I can't because I'm afraid."

"Afraid of what?" Whispers of quiet concern fill the empty space.

"Can I trust you?" Don't.

"Yeah, of course." You'll just get hurt again.

"When I was little, before I was adopted, I lived in an orphanage with a bunch of other kids." My throat starts to close. Shut up, Frisk. "I had always been bullied, but I thought I had friends. They never stuck up for me, when I couldn't take it anymore, I tried to go to them for help. They... Laughed at me." Don't do this. "They kicked dirt in my face, and from then on they joined the other kids in assaulting me." Pinpricks start turning into small droplets.

"Frisk... I'm so sorry that happened to you. Is that why you're afrai-"

"That's not all of it." Sans quiets down and decides to sit next to me. "When I was adopted by Toriel and the rest of the family, I thought that all the bullying would be over... But I couldn't be more wrong. The kids at my new school were so much worse, especially once we reached middle school." The tears almost stop, I'm starting to lose feeling, but they still persist, and Sans just sits and listens to me patiently. "They would pick me up, slam me against the lockers, kick me, punch me, you name it, it happened. All the kids that didn't participate on the physical side, did their part in vocal humiliation. Every day, I would come home with a new bruise, a new scrape, until there was more purple on my skin than regular flesh." I hold my arms out in front of me like I need more convincing that the bruises are actually gone. "Mom tried calling the school so many time, but nothing worked. The last straw for her was on the last day of 9th grade, a kid came in with spiked gloves, he punched me so hard, and the spikes cut deep into my cheek. It was bleeding so much, all I could think of at that moment was... How red my arms were after pressing my hands to my cheek. The kid didn't stop there, I think he was planning to, but he was egged on by other kids, and so he picked me up and threw me against one of the lockers that had various decoration on it, I don't remember what it was, but something stabbed me in the back. My vision started getting blurry, and all I can remember was the tremendous scream of the school nurse, the only person who ever did anything to help me, She called 911 I think, and then my parents. Everything went black, at some point I woke up and found myself in the hospital. Fresh stitches on my cheek, and back. Mom pulled me out of school after that, and I was homeschooled." I stare at the empty palms of my hands, ignoring the look of horror on Sans' face. "Things got better, I went to college and made a few friends, but I had wanted to save up money to buy my motorcycle, so I stopped going out to movies, or out to dinner, and I still remember how they just sighed in relief, and never talked to me again." I bring my hands to my face, feeling the hot tears cover them. "Do you understand now? Why I never get closer to any of you, Why I always keep my distance? I can't go through that again, I've never had a real friend my entire life! And now I'm afraid that you're going to leave me too after I've told you everything." He says nothing. So I guess I was right. I'm so fucking stupid!

But then he wraps his arms around me and speaks softly,

"Frisk, I see now, and I understand why you never tell us about yourself. No one should have to go through that, but I hope that soon you realize that none of us are going anywhere, we aren't bad people. At least not bad to our friends." Sans let go of me so that he can bring my face up to meet his. "I'm not asking you to trust us all at once, and I'm not going to ask you to give me an answer, just think about it, okay?" I nod.

"I like you a lot Sans, but I'm not ready yet. You've helped me a lot today, even if you had no idea that you were going to be doing that." I put my hands over his, that are still cupping my cheeks. "I think I owe the rest of the group an apology, but I want your support when I do it, so it'll have to wait."

"Ok, I'll be there." We share a smile, and this time it's really genuine, It feels good to smile truthfully again in front of friends. The conversation we had ended in time for the ride to be over. Wiping the residual tears from my face, I use my free hand to hold hands with Sans.

"Let's go home, yeah?"

"Yeah." Neither of us let go as we walk out of the park, and I don't have to convince Sans to hold on to me when we get on the motorcycle this time. We just enjoy a quiet ride back home and agree to meet again with everyone else, again tomorrow.


End file.
